Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Réponse au défi lancé par Emmoirel-For-Drarry. Voici la réaction de Severus, quand il lit la lettre reçue d'Harry, le jour de son départ défintif de Poudlard à la fin de son année.
1. Chapter 1

**Edition ****du 07/02/2011: **Voici la version corrigée. Je tiens aussi à vous dire, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas prit la peine de lire les reviews, qu'Emmoirel-For-Drarry et moi-même allons écrire une suite _(en co-écriture)._ C'est essentiellement pour ça, que j'ai republié ce chapitre au lieu de juste le modifier, comme ça, les lecteurs anonymes sont eux aussi au courant. Je ne fixe pas de date pour la suite (et fin) ne sachant pas encore quand nous la commenceront. Sur ce, bonne lecture ou relecture.

* * *

**Auteur :** Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre :** Ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir

**Couple :** Severus / Harry

**Genre :** Romance _(Si on peut dire)_

**Rated :** M _(relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes)_

* * *

**Particularité :** Cet Os est la suite au défi lancé par Emmoirel-For-Drarry. Vous pouvez aller lire son os « Ce que je ne vous ai jamais dis » _**(grandement recommandé sinon, vous ne comprendrez rien à cet Os)**_ en suivant le lien ci-dessous _(enlevez les espaces)_ ou en suivant le lien qui est placé dans mon profil auteur au niveau des co-écritures et défis relevés _(et donnés)_ pour les plus flemmards :

http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/6529241/1/Ce_que_je_ne_vous_ai_jamais_dis

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR. L'idée de départ appartient à Emmoirel-For-Drarry. Mais cette suite et son scénario m'appartiennent, ayant eu carte blanche pour l'écrire !

**Béta correctrice :** Vivi64

**Note d'auteur****e :** J'espère que cette suite vous plaira _(à vous et à toi Emmoirel)._ J'ai tardé à l'écrire parce que j'étais en pleine écriture de l'Os devenu fiction sur le couple HP/SS _(mais aussi d'autres de mes écrits sur Twilight et Harry Potter)_ et je ne voulais pas m'emmêler les pinceaux avec le caractère de Severus. Bref, j'espère que ce texte répondra à vos attentes.

**Bonne lecture, **

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**POV Severus**

Je fixai cette lettre avec la volonté de la détruire, d'effacer les mots écrits dessus. Ces mots qui m'avaient d'abord surpris, puis amusé avant de me choquer et pour finir par me traumatiser.

J'oscillai entre prendre cela comme une dernière blague, qui je devais l'avouer, aurait été digne des maraudeurs, ou bien de prendre cette lettre à la lettre justement.

Serait-il possible que le Survivant, le Sauveur, m'aime ? Cela était impossible ! Il avait ou plutôt pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, alors pourquoi Merlin, ce foutu Potter m'écrivait ceci ?

Je soufflai et me pinçai l'arrête du nez pour me calmer. Normalement, je devrais déjà être en route pour mon manoir, celui de la famille de ma mère. Celui où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis tant d'années, ne voulant pas y avoir des souvenirs sombres… de ma période de Mangemort ou même d'espion.

Et là, je devrais être occupé à faire mes bagages, ayant remis à ce jour leur élaboration. Bon, je devais avouer que si je n'avais pas donné de retenue à tous ces élèves qui par mégarde n'étaient que des Griffondors, la veille, j'aurais pu les faire ces foutues valises. Mais voilà, je m'étais réjoui de voir ses petits héros de guerres nettoyer les sols crasseux, les bocaux et chaudrons. Cela avait un prix. Je devais maintenant faire mes bagages au petit matin.

Je devais dire aussi que d'avoir repris mon poste de professeur de potions avait été une bouffée d'air frais cette année. Après celle où j'avais eu le poste de professeur de défense contres les forces du mal et celle qui avait suivi où j'avais dû endosser le rôle de mon mentor, j'étais heureux d'avoir supporté les explosions de chaudrons et autres.

J'aurais pensé vouloir reprendre le poste des DCFM, mais je ne voulais plus me battre, j'en avais assez fait. J'étais alors revenu à ma première passion : les potions.

TOC TOC TOC

Je rouvris les yeux, ne m'ayant même pas rendu compte de les avoir fermés. Je me relevai de mon fauteuil, pris soin de cacher la lettre de Potter et allai ouvrir.

Je tombai sur la directrice, Minerva, et elle me sourit.

-Severus, je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas encore parti !

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demandai-je en la laissant rentrer.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je dois à tout prix trouver des remplaçants pour certains postes et tout cela, avant la mi-août et… j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis pour certains.

-Comme ?

-La défense contre les forces du mal, l'arithmancie et l'étude des moldus.

-Je suppose que vous avez pris avec vous les dossiers ?

-Oui, les voici. J'aimerais avoir votre avis pour la fin du mois… est-ce possible ?

Je hochai positivement de la tête en parcourant les divers candidats.

-Bien bien bien, je vais donc vous laisser pour votre départ. Bonne vacances ! Et pensez à vous !

Sur cette dernière parole qui me rappelait Albus, elle quitta mes appartements. Je tenais encore dans mes mains les divers dossiers et je me dis que décidément, je ne pouvais pas prendre ma retraite. Qui allait me remplacer ? J'étais le meilleur potioniste, nom de Merlin!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après avoir rafraîchi les lieux, avoir déplacé quelques meubles, j'étais enfin content de mon intérieur. Je parcourus des yeux mon salon, où je me trouvais, et j'eus un sourire de contentement.

C'était inévitablement beaucoup mieux que l'impasse du tisseur, et tout à fait différent de mes appartements à Poudlard dans les cachots. Ici j'avais de grands espaces libres, beaucoup de lumière sans oublier le jardin et la serre qui allaient me servir pour me procurer certains ingrédients de potion.

_PLOP_

-Maître Severus, Fintus aimerait savoir s'il doit vous préparer le repas, maître ?

-Oui, cela serait parfait. N'oublie pas de te compter, dis-je en le regardant.

Je le vis se pencher et toucher le sol avec son nez. Le bonnet sur sa tête failli tomber mais il le rattrapa et me sourit de toutes ses dents, ou le peu qu'il lui en restait.

-Maître est trop bon !

-Fintus, je ne suis pas ton maître, dis-je pour la centième fois depuis mon arrivée ici, c'est-à-dire une quinzaine de jours.

-Maître Severus restera mon maître. Fintus est loyal et fera tout ce que vous voulez ! Affirma-t-il pratiquement en levant le poing.

-Bien, alors cesse de m'appeler Maître et accepte de manger avec moi pour le repas du soir !

Je me levai, montrant ainsi que la conversation était close. Je me dirigeai vers la véranda et m'y installai en prenant un bouquin parlant des nouvelles réformes vis-à-vis des créatures magiques.

Cela me touchait plus qu'il ne fallait le dire depuis la bataille finale, ayant été sauvé grâce à un vampire qui m'avait donné un répit, en me faisant boire de son sang, sans jamais boire le mien. J'étais donc encore humain, et non lié à ce dit vampire. Enfin, tant qu'il ne buvait pas mon sang. Cela me transformerait en son Calice et créer ce lien sans en ressentir le besoin était dangereux pour le calice, mais aussi pour le Vampire qui se laisserait mourir de dépression.

Tout cela pour dire que j'avais pu rester en vie en attendant les soins que Poppy m'avait donnés.

J'avais appris par la suite que ce vampire était un vieil ami d'Albus et que sa mission ce jour-là était de me sauver la vie, coûte que coûte.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je me tournai dans mes draps. Je m'étais encore réveillé suite à un rêve de Potter et moi. Je lui en voulais à ce morveux de m'avoir mis de telles images en tête.

Depuis que j'avais lu sa lettre, le jour du départ des élèves, je rêvais sans cesse la nuit de lui et moi… et je commençais sérieusement à lui en vouloir. Avant cette lettre, j'étais comme un être asexué, n'ayant de toute façon pas eu le temps de penser au sexe depuis mon enrôlement dans les Mangemorts.

J'avais certes, comme tout homme, vidé la pression de temps en temps, sous la douche mais… sans grand enthousiasme. Et là, ce Survivant osait me bombarder d'images des plus…

Je soufflai et me redressai. Il faisait noir, étant en pleine nuit, et j'avais l'envie folle de me rendormir.

Mais le sommeil me boudant, je me relevai, sortant ainsi du lit, j'enfilai une robe de chambre et pris le chemin de la cuisine. Une bonne tisane pourrait peut-être me rendre le sommeil.

J'aurais pu tout aussi bien boire une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais cette dernière n'avait plus d'effet sur moi depuis ma cinquième année, hanté par Potter et sa bande d'amis dans mes rêves, des blagues qu'ils pourraient me faire pour me ridiculiser encore plus. J'en avais donc brassé un chaudron et en avait bu chaque nuit.

Depuis, elle n'avait plus d'effet ou si peu et sur une si courte durée que cela n'en valait plus la peine.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Je touillai mon café avec lenteur. J'étais très fatigué, un mal de crâne pointait le bout de son nez et malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir sans me réveiller en pleine nuit, excité.

Ce petit morveux réussissait à gâcher mes vacances !

-Maître Severus, un visiteur vous attend dans le salon, Maître.

Je relevai la tête à l'entrée de mon elfe. Il était en train de se courber, le nez touchant presque le sol.

Qui pouvait bien venir me rendre visite ?

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Minerva venait de quitter le manoir. J'avais été gêné au plus haut point quand je me rendis compte que j'avais complètement oublié de lire les dossiers pour trouver des remplaçants.

Et je ne pouvais mettre ça que sur le dos de Potter et sa fameuse lettre. Le manque de sommeil et mon irritation à chaque réveil quand j'arrivais à fermer l'œil m'avait fait devenir une vraie larve.

Je n'avais presque pas mis les pieds dans mon jardin et ma serre. J'avais pris domicile devant la cheminée du salon principal pour y lire les bouquins qui séjournaient depuis tant d'années dans la bibliothèque de cette bâtisse.

Ne voulant plus me laisser aller, j'enfilai une cape légère et pris la décision de sortir pour boire un verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur le chemin de traverse. Peut-être même pourrais-je aller faire un tour dans le Londres moldu. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vécu de ce côté-là que je ressentis tout à coup le besoin d'y aller.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je marchai vers la zone de transplanage. L'air doux me fit du bien, étant resté entre mes quatre murs depuis mon arrivée ici. Je transplanai dans le Londres moldu, plus précisément dans une ruelle assez reculée. C'était un endroit très fréquenté par les sorciers et un sort repousse moldu avait été lancé par ordre du ministère, il y a de ça plusieurs années, afin de permettre d'effectuer le trajet sans avoir peur d'être vu par un moldu lambda.

Quoiqu'il en soit, après avoir atterri, je fus obligé de transplaner au chemin de traverse car j'avais oublié que dans ce monde, mon argent n'avait aucune valeur. Une fois mon retrait effectué auprès des gobelins de Gringotts, je me retrouvai de nouveau dans cette ruelle à l'abri des regards moldus.

J'en sortis et me fondais dans la masse. Les rues commerçantes étaient bondées de monde et j'avais de temps en temps un sentiment d'étouffement à être ainsi entouré. Je me sentais plus vulnérable, là, parmi tous ces gens ordinaires.

Après un bon quart d'heure, je pris plaisir à déambuler dans les rues et d'admirer quelques vitrines. Je rentrais même dans une librairie pour m'acheter de la lecture moldue. Si je m'en souvenais bien, ils avaient de très bons romans.

Je passai bien deux heures à aller d'un magasin à un autre, augmentant petit à petit le nombre de mes achats. Après les romans, j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour une chemise noire à lignes vertes. Elle était très belle et ses manches amples, de style ancien, accentuaient la beauté du tissu.

Ensuite, je pris la direction d'une taverne pour y manger un bout et boire un coup. J'avais soif. Horriblement soif. Je me décidai aussi pour un steak avec une bouteille de vin rouge. J'avais demandé le meilleur au serveur, ne m'y connaissant pas beaucoup en vin moldu.

Je dus admettre que là encore, j'étais stupéfait par le goût, l'arôme du vin. On sentait chaque saveur sur le palais et en même temps, on n'en ressentait qu'une. Sans oublier la viande qui était tendre et saignante, mais pas trop. Un vrai régal.

Je me rendis aussi compte que tout le long de ma journée, j'avais oublié Potter et sa lettre. Cela me fit du bien, car j'en conclus que je n'allais pas virer fou à Sainte Mangouste.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Je __bougeais en lui lentement, allant et venant à un rythme assez douloureux, voulant au contraire le pénétrer plus vite._

_Je voyais sa bouche être mordue, je voyais ses cheveux lui coller au front, je voyais ses yeux brillants et rempli__s de plaisir. Celui-là même que je lui donnais à l'instant présent._

_Mon corps était couvert de sueur, mes cheveux __retombaient autour de mon visage et mon sexe était entouré de ses chairs si chaudes, si accueillantes. Je me sentais bouillir de l'intérieur tellement c'était intense._

_Je ne pus m'empêcher, après quelques minutes, d'aller plus vite en lui, lui volant des cris de plaisir. Je pouvais me rendre compte que je touchais sa prostate presqu'à chaque allée et venue. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se repende entre nous._

_Je le suivis de près, sentant mon sexe être compressé. Je me vidai en lui et je ne pus que lâcher « Je t'aime »._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je le savais que ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar, mais je ne cessais de le revivre encore et encore quasiment chaque nuit. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à donner mes cours, ceux-ci ayant repris il y a plus d'un mois.

Râlant contre un satané Griffondor qui arrivait encore à me pourrir la vie, même alors qu'il était loin de moi, je sortis du lit, souillé par la semence que j'avais étalée sur moi pendant mon rêve.

Rare était les fois où je me réveillai intact. Ou alors, j'avais le sexe tellement tendu et prêt à se vider que je devais me rabaisser à le soulager, ne souhaitant pas mourir avant l'heure en prenant chaque nuit une douche froide.

Une fois d'ailleurs dans cette dernière, je passai le jet d'eau tiède sur mon ventre pour enlever ma semence.

Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je réagissais. Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'étais même pas porté vers les hommes. En fait, je n'avais jamais senti mon corps être attiré comme ça. C'était nouveau aussi pour moi. Avant, je ne souillai jamais mes draps, et c'était très rare que je doive m'employer à me soulager.

Et là, depuis plus de trois mois, presque sans répit, je me vidais chaque nuit ou presque. Je sentais mon corps alourdi par le plaisir que j'avais pris en dormant, ou en éjaculant entre mes doigts. Et à chaque fois que je devais me soulager moi-même, j'avais l'horrible image de Potter, en pleine extase, qui effaçait tout le reste.

Cela devait cesser ! Je ne voulais plus continuer comme ça. Je dus alors me résoudre à faire ce que je m'étais promis de ne pas faire un peu avant la rentrée : coucher avec quelqu'un.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je buvais mon thé à petite gorgée. Le brouhaha de la grande salle le matin m'horripilant toujours autant. Sans parler de mon manque de sommeil dû à mon réveil en pleine nuit, sans oublier aussi mon escapade en dehors de Poudlard.

J'avais atterri aux Trois balais et j'y avais bu quelques verres avant d'oser transplaner dans l'allée des embrumes. J'avais su de part quelques mangemorts qui en avaient parlé assez souvent, qu'il y avait quelques bordels. Et j'aurais pu alors coucher avec quelqu'un sans me fatiguer avec une approche et de la séduction. De toute manière, je ne pensai pas, après coup, être doué pour cette dernière. J'avais même honte de me dire, que cela aurait dû être… ma première fois avec quelqu'un.

Le fait d'être puceau à mon âge ne m'avait jamais dérangé, jusqu'à cette nuit. Pas que j'avais eu peur, mais… même si je n'étais pas romantique, j'aurais espéré une meilleure première fois. Ou en tous cas, pas avec une prostituée. Mais je ne l'avais pas fait avec une prostituée… et avec du recul, j'en étais content.

Je me mis à repenser à cette nuit, je me souvins que c'était le dégoût d'aller aux putes qui m'avait fait changer d'avis.

Et je savais, ce matin, ce qui en avait découlé, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regretter tout. Du début à la fin, surtout la fin. Celle qui me laissait un goût amer en bouche malgré le thé que je buvais.

Cette nuit, au lieu d'aller voir les dames de joies, j'avais pris le chemin de l'ancien QG de l'ordre.

Je fermai les yeux aux souvenirs qui revenaient. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir de chez moi cette nuit…

Flash Back

_Je__ marchais sous la pluie battante en direction de l'ancien QG. J'avais la tête bourdonnante, certainement due à l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité aux Trois balais. J'avais pris la direction de cette maison sans vraiment y réfléchir. J'avais juste marché, la colère contre Potter m'aidant un peu plus à chaque pas._

_Il ne m'avait pas __fallu toute la nuit pour arriver devant les numéros 11 et 13. J'avais alors pensé l'adresse et le 12 Square Grimault était apparu. J'avais gravi les quelques marches et sonné à la porte. J'avais même tambouriné comme un fou, voulant plus que tout enfin le voir et lui faire ravaler sa satanée lettre._

_Il avait ouvert la porte quelques minutes après, en pyjama, la tête d'__un endormi, les cheveux encore plus en bataille. Quand il me vit, il replaça mieux ses lunettes immondes et resta interdit._

_Moi, j'avais envie de le frapper, la faire souffrir pour une raison inconnue. Et comme rarement, je laissai mes envies s'exprimer. Je le poussai, fermai la porte et le plaquai contre le mur. Il cria de douleur face à sa tête heurtant la tapisserie._

_Je pris ses poignets en main et les remontai au-dessus de sa tête. Mon regard qui devait être glacial et rempli de mépris, de la haine et tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, devant s'y voir._

_-Severus, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il paniqué._

_-Snape ! Je m'appel Snape pour vous Potter, criai-je face à sa familiarité._

_Je n'en voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas de ça entre lui et moi. Je ne voulais même pas penser à lui non plus, comme je le faisais depuis sa fameuse lettre._

_Repenser à sa lettre me fit voir une fois de plus son contenu en __images et, sans comprendre, je posai ma bouche sur la sienne encore entrouverte sous mes paroles. Ma langue s'immisça en lui avec rage et elle fouilla chaque millimètre avec l'envie de lui faire mal, de le faire souffrir._

_Sentir son corps contre moi, exactement comme dans mes rêves__, me rendit fou et je lâchai ses poignets pour le soulever. Je le sentis vouloir me repousser, il tentait même de se soustraire à ma bouche mais je ne lui en donnais pas le droit, pas quand il avait commencé._

_Je portai ma main à son bas de pyjama pour lui enlever, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Il gémit des « non », mais je ne les écoutai pas. Je me frottai même à lui, me sentant emporté comme dans mes cauchemars. Je ne savais même pas si à ce stade, je n'étais tout simplement pas ivre sur une table aux Trois balais._

_Je sentis mon sexe dressé dans mon sous vêtements et je sentis aussi ses mains agripper mes habits pour me repousser. Je me reculai alors et plaquai une de mes mains sur sa bouche, le soutenant avec mon corps. Je le coinçai même encore plus contre le mur, avec force, pour lui faire mal. Merlin que je voulais lui faire mal, c'était une envie qui prenait part entière en moi._

_Je m'appliquai alors à __réussir à lui baisser son bas de pyjama. Il se débattit et évita ma bouche, celle que je voulais de nouveau souder à la sienne._

_Quand le bout de tissu fut __descendu assez pour voir son sexe au repos total, je cessai deux secondes et pris enfin conscience de ce que j'allais m'apprêter à faire._

_Je l'aurais violé là, contre ce mur. Je savais que j'aurais fait cette chose horrible, sans écouter ses suppliques pour que je stoppe tout. J'allai m'écarter de lui quand j'entendis :_

_-Ok... ok… je vais… mais pas ici, pas ici s'il te plait, pas comme ça…_

_Je me sentis poussé, sans savoir quoi répondre ou quoi faire. Une main pris la mienne et sans savoir réagir, je fus tiré vers les étages. La main dans la mienne tremblait… ou était-ce la mienne ?_

_Je n'en savais rien, mais je sus, quand il nous fit entrer dans une chambre, que je ne devais pas être ici, avec lui. Il lâcha ma main, et sans attendre, tout en pleurant, il se déshabilla. Il ôta chaque vêtement qui recouvrait son corps et quand il fut nu, il me dit :_

_-Ok, tu vois…__ mais arrête d'être violent, ok… je… pas de violence… je suis ok…_

_Je secouai ma tête et voulus partir d'ici mais une bouche se posa sur la mienne et une langue se glissa entre mes lèvres. Je me dégoutais face à ma langue qui répondit au baiser, face à mon incapacité à tourner les talons._

_Le temps s'arrêta et je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'embrassais quelqu'un comme ça. Nos langues jouaient, faisant connaissance. Je sentis des mains tremblantes défaire les boutons de ma robe et la réalité s'imposa à moi quand la bouche quitta la mienne et que j'entendis :_

_-Pas de violence et je ferais ce que tu veux… parce que… parce que je t'aime… ok… Severus ?_

_Je me reculai, comme frappé par un doloris. Et là je vis ! Je vis un jeune garçon nu, les joues baignées de larmes, le corps maigre. Son visage affichait une résignation et mon cerveau englué par l'alcool arriva enfin à analyser tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'allais m'excuser de mon comportement quand ces derniers mots s'ancrèrent malgré tout en moi et ma colère remonta, ma rage refit surface. Sa lettre aussi, cette foutue lettre qui n'aurait jamais dû atterrir dans mes mains._

_Je m'avançai alors à grand pas et pris son bras avec violence. Il couina et tenta de se soustraire. Je plaçai mon visage devant le sien et crachai enfin la vérité :_

_-Je ne vous aime pas moi Potter ! Je vous exècre, je vous hais, je vous déteste ! JE NE VOUS AIME PAS ! COMPRIS !_

_Sans attendre, je lâchai son bras et transplanai devant les grilles de Poudlard._

_Fin du Flash Back._

Merlin que je regrettai d'avoir agi comme ça, d'avoir dit ça, d'avoir eu ses gestes envers lui. Ce n'était qu'un gamin amoureux et je… j'avais failli le violer.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait été prêt à se laisser faire, à coucher avec moi. Même si j'avais pu voir qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Oubliant le petit-déjeuner, je me levai, faisant se poser sur moi des dizaines de regards et je marchai d'un pas rapide vers mes appartements. J'avais seulement eu l'intelligence pour analyser cette nuit devant mon thé et là, je me sentais mal. J'avais détruit ce garçon cette nuit, je l'avais achevé alors qu'il était notre sauveur.

J'avais vu son regard, je l'avais vu quand mes mots l'avait touché, ce regard voilé, ce regard humide… ce regard qui me donnait envie de me faire pardonner.

Arrivé dans mes appartements, je me ruai vers mon bureau, saisis un parchemin, ma plume que je trempai dans mon encre et écrivis :

_« Potter,_

_Je vous écris cette missive pour me faire pardonner de mon attitude de cette nuit. Je n'ai pas d'excuse mis à part le taux d'alcool présent dans mon sang et… et l'envie de vous en vouloir pour cette lettre envoyée à la fin de votre scolarité._

_J'aimerais me faire pardonner, même si cela est certainement impossible. Pouvons-nous convenir d'un rendez-vous pour discuter ? Sachez que je suis prêt à me rendre au ministère pour répondre de mes actes. Merlin, j'ai failli vous violer Potter et je l'aurais fait._

_Dans__ l'attende d'une réponse, S.S »_

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la volière pour envoyer cette piètre excuse à mon comportement des plus monstrueux de cette nuit.

Le pire était, en chemin, cette petite sensation dans mon ventre au souvenir de notre dernier baiser, celui dans sa chambre. Aucune violence n'avait été présente et je ne comprenais pas cette envie soudaine de revivre ce moment.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini. **

**Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je pense qu'une suite s'impose, non ? **

**Alors voilà Emmoirel, je te défis de répondre à cette suite écrite.**

**Sinon, mis à part ça, j'espère que ce texte vous a plu à toutes et tous ? J'ai vraiment peur de vos avis, car je ne pense pas que vous aviez imaginé une telle suite. Mais bon, pour ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts, vous devriez savoir que je n'aime pas écrire les choses qui seraient dites « clichés ». J'aime surprendre, écrire des idées farfelues qui, pour moi, deviennent réalité et réalisables.**

**Je vous laisse ici, ayant mal à la tête **_(une putain de grippe prenant possession de mon corps depuis ce matin). _**Je vais aller me reposer en attendant que ma co-auteure revienne pour écrire un peu avant de me coucher définitivement.**

**En tous cas, j'espère que vous prendrez de votre temps pour me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif. Essayez juste de rester objectif et de critiquer en ayant bien compris le texte **_(je déteste ces gens qui critiquent vos idées alors qu'ils n'ont pas compris vos mots)._

**A très bientôt j'espère pour mes autres updates ou Os !**

**Vous ai-je déjà dit que je vous aimais ? Non ?**

**Et bien, je vais arranger cela !**

**Je vous aime vous, lecteurs qui me suivent, qui me découvrent. Je vous aime parce que vous m'aidez à me sentir enfin vivante de part vos reviews, vos avis… de part le fait que mes mots vous touchent. Je tenais à vous le dire. Maintenant que c'est chose faite, oubliez… mdr !**

**Aller, je vous laisse, mon cerveau perd la boule **

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**


	2. Un suite disponible

Alors, je vous publie cette petite note, qui sera ensuite supprimée (dans une petite semaine) pour être incorporée dans l'os, pour vous avertir qu'une suite, à cette suite, vient d'être publiée.

Pour pouvoir la lire, nous avons _(Emmoirel et moi-même)_ publié tout sur notre compte JCM-EFD.

Voici le lien _(enlevez les espaces pour qu'il fonctionne)_ ou si vous préférez, allez dans mon profil et au niveau des co-écritures, un lien direct sera disponible.

**http : / / www . fanfiction . net/s/6744905/1/Serie_Ce_que**

Bonne lecture en tous cas !

(^-^)

Jes Cullen-Malfoy


End file.
